


Reassurance

by itsliyah_lovee



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsliyah_lovee/pseuds/itsliyah_lovee
Summary: She will be the one to love him properly since the first one didn't bother to do it right.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Kudos: 37





	Reassurance

A look of puzzlement graced his face when he heard the chime of the doorbell. Turning the dial on the stove top so the food would simmer, Charles threw the dishrag over his shoulder once his hands were free from anything. He was confused by the sudden arrival — surely it wasn't Sam Young. He didn't want their dinner date to start with an argument due to her need to take the bus. Charles was adamant that he be the one to pick her up once the food that took the longest to prep was finished. The tall blond took easy strides towards the front door, opening it only to have all blood drain from his face. The man was already pale enough as it is and now with his blood gone, he was sure a coroner would be able to pronounce him dead. In that moment, Charles almost wished he was because his heart was in his throat, stomach was at his feet, mind complete static, and body stiff as a board.

Charles was in utter shock but that didn't stop the harsh tidal wave of anger and loathing the longer he stared at who was on the other side of the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh my. You have changed a lot since I've seen you last."

"How did you find out where I live?"

"I have my ways, Charles."

"Not very surprising."

"May I come in?"

"Did it occur to you that I have better things to do that speak to you?" He sneered. He was well acquainted with the anger he had for the raven haired beauty; what he didn't want to meet again was the agonizing pain she brought. It was a pain he ran from because he felt it would some day go away...that wasn't the case. Her piercing eyes held his gaze steadily, "I just want to talk, Charles. May I come in?" she asked in the same voice he once found to be like lavender — calming and safe. What a fool he had been to trust it and what a fool he was now as he got over his contemplation by allowing her into his domain. "Do make it quick, Gweneth. I have company coming over."

"Dinner smells wonderful."

"Gweneth." Charles snapped with folded arms. She drank the man she once promised to share her life with. He let his hair grow longer, covering half his face yet its shagginess didn't deter the sense of his elegance that she could only guess Charles built when he left Wales. His stance was more confident and his body looked more toned. This new Charles was a sight to behold and she knew this change was her doing. "I came to make amends." Charles already scoffed. "I am sorry for what I did, Charles. I was young and I took you for granted. You were always so kind, funny, free spirited, and trusting and my selfishness ruined you—"

"I will stop you right there. You did not ruin me, you ruined a marriage. You ruined built trust. You ruined a heart that loved you so dearly, I would have done anything for you if it meant you were happy and in my arms at the end of the day. You are not sorry, Gwen. You are sorry for getting caught after you brought another man into our bed. Not just any man — my best friend!" Charles couldn't keep control over himself anymore. His voice shook half way through and now it was raising, "A man I asked to be the best man at our wedding! If you were truly sorry, then perhaps you should have stayed faithful! What did you think you were going to accomplish by showing up here?"

"I wanted forgiveness. I still have so much love for you, Charles." Charles waved off his ex-wife, not bearing to hear her lies. She caused a wound that was still healing and with her arrival, Gweneth so expertly cut him open again only to pour salt over it to ensure its burning sting. "Get out."

"Charles—"

"Leave, Gwen!" With pursed lips, the beautiful woman listened to the man she hurt. The moment Charles heard the click of the door being shut, he fell to his knees. It felt like his lungs weren't functioning properly and his heart was hammering without relent. His large hand gripping at his chest while the other pushed back his hair, tears clouding his vision and turning his bright blue eyes into storms.

_ You did not ruin me. _

_ You did not ruin me. _

**_You did not ruin me._ **

But she did ruin him. She shattered who he had been before, leaving him to put the shards back together...but Charles knew there were still cracks and pieces missing causing whatever was left of his heart to be so jaded. Love was not something he wanted to affiliate himself with ever again. He experienced the most beautiful parts of what it meant to be in love — happiness, trust, security...but nobody told you there could be an ugly side. Nobody gives warnings that while love can be the best thing to ever happen to you...it could also be your downfall. The taste of bile rose in his throat and Charles couldn't move from his hunched position. Within his panic attack, he couldn't hold it back; sickened with himself for allowing Gweneth to make him feel like this as if he had found out yesterday.

Charles found himself in bed later in the night, the remainder of it a blur. His body completely shut down, his mind needing sleep but it wouldn't turn off leaving him to just lay in darkness. The food he cooked for a dinner date with Sam Young was cleaned and tossed then came rescheduling their date with Sam pestering to bring him soup and medication if he was sick. He couldn't remember how long he'd been on the phone with her assuring that he was fine and that if he felt any worse, he'd head straight to the emergency room. Things were going fine in Charles' life. Better than what he expected. He should have known something like tonight would happen — he was hoping it was when the divorce didn't bother him. A lid was placed over those emotions, the box buried underneath cement before a barrier was made to keep it hidden forever but it was all in vain because the moment he saw Gweneth, Charles felt those old emotions flood open like Pandora's Box. However, Charles was the host that endured its chaos.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days had gone by since seeing Gweneth, Sam growing worried due to Charles having a different air about him. He seemed colder now, brushing her off or treating her with indifference. While she normally cared about that, it wasn't what concerned her...no. No, he was hardly present, mentally checking out of conversations. Something was wrong but he wouldn't tell her. Sam was used to silence with Charles, it was always comfortable and nice because they often enjoyed their presence but their silence now had her anxiety smothering her. She needed to get to the bottom of the problem so after the majority of her co-workers left the office and her father went home for the night, Sam approached her manager's open door where she could see he was yet again deep in thought. Not even hearing that she knocked on the threshold so Sam resorted to clearing her throat earning her those infamous blue eyes she came to love. Giving Charles a kind smile, "I can make dinner tonight?"

"That would be lovely, Samara, but I have things to take care of at home." How easily the offer was brushed off, Sam nearly felt insulted but she knew that wasn't the issue to be dealt with. "Right. I forgot something at your place. Mind if I can grab it?" She was hoping she was becoming better at lying however, the ghost of a smile on the Welsh's face said otherwise, "Come. Let's get you home."

The car ride was tense. Charles sensed Sam had something to say; her fear of confrontation keeping her thoughts as such to avoid conflict. He loathed when hit little lamb did that but was he really up for a disagreement? It seemed the continued silence answered that question. Finally pulling up in front of her apartment building, Charles did as always and got the door for her before walking the young woman to her door. "Goodnight, Samara. Pleasant dreams."

"Come inside." She stated in a timid tone. Charles shook his head, "Not tonight. As I said before, I will have to skip—"

"It wasn't a request." That sentence alone left the man at a loss for words. Sam finally looked up, an expression of determination written all over a blushing face. Charles wanted to say no but again, he fell victim to her. Unable to deny her wants so he nodded. Once safely inside, Charles was greeted by Bowser who was ignorant to the tension between the couple. "You haven't called me Bunty in days."

"Haven't I? I didn't—"

"You were hardly paying attention to the client the other day. You've been zoning out. You've been treating me like we're not even together, if you even allow us to be alone long enough. Charles, what's going on?" Her tone never changed in the midst of listing off how his behavior had been since cancelling on her earlier in the week, it stayed soft laced with worry. How many times had he heard that tone before? It became one of his favorite symphonies and it was because of that that Charles needed to escape, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Baloney." Charles could feel the twitch of his lips threatening to smile by his little lamb's attempt to refrain from cursing. "I need to go—"

"Sit your butt down, Charles Jones!" His eyes widened by the change in her voice. Even Bowser whimpered off into her bedroom to allow his parents to clash it out. "I am not moving from this door until we fix whatever is going on."

"It's not your problem to fix."

"Then tell me what's wrong. I don't like when you keep things bottled up." The fear of confrontation was palpable in her, as if it loomed over her like a predator. The Young family had a trait of allowing their emotions to dictate a majority of their moves — they were unpredictable. He didn't want to tell her. Didn't want her to worry but he failed at that...like he failed at being a husband. Charles felt like he was losing some semblance of control and he was terrified of the feeling he took so long to have a grip on. He hated the sensation in his gut from being the one to make Sam unhappy but if she was unhappy, that meant she'd leave him which was for the better...right? It saved him to the potential heartbreak. He prepared himself for it. "When I asked to reschedule...I wasn't sick. Contrary," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I had a visitor. My ex-wife." Sam's face drained of color much like Charles' had when seeing the raven haired woman. Sam knew something was bothering the Welshman but hearing the issue be his ex-wife. "Sh-She's in the a-area?"

"She made it a point to travel out here to speak to me. She either spoke to my mother or to Lucy for my address, all I know is that she was at my door and asking to come in." Sam didn't know what Gweneth looked like but given how gorgeous the blond man was, Sam didn't find it hard to believe Gweneth was equally as beautiful. It seemed that was enough for something to awaken in her that hadn't been felt in months: jealousy. "Did you allow her to?" Charles gave a slow nod. "Why?"

"She wanted to talk. In her words, "make amends". Why does it matter what I allowed her to do?" Sam worried her bottom lip, turning away from her boyfriend to hide the green monster that came out to play. "It doesn't matter."

"You were just scolding me for hiding in my thoughts, Samara, do practice what you preach." Her jealousy was creating a sort of bravery she never had, pivoting to the blond with angry tears, "Do you still carry that ring in your pocket? That should be your answer as to why it matters, Charles."

"I carry it because... because I..." It seemed her reaction to Gweneth's arrival wasn't what he was expecting so the thought of breaking things off dissipated. He was stuck trying to answer why he still held on to his ring after so many months of being in a relationship with Sam but was he really ready to unveil everything? From what he could tell, Sam didn't need the explanation resulting his expression to soften. "You still love her."

"No." Charles choked. "That's not why."

"Help me understand, Charles. If you love her, respect me enough to be honest. I don't care how much it hurts." He didn't know what else to do but to finally approach the small woman, falling to his knees before her so he could hide his face in her belly, arms winding around her small waist. "I don't love her like you think I do. We were married, Samara...there will always be the lining of bondage between her and I. I care for her still and when I saw her again, all that pain that I tried to forget attacked me all at once. I considered ending things with us because I felt like it would better protect me from an equal fate with you. That's why I have my ring — a reminder that nothing is permanent." Sam lowered herself to the ground to hold his head in her small hands, ensuring that he read every detail and emotion in her eyes when she spoke, "When will you learn that I am not her? If I'm incapable of lying to you, what makes you think I'm capable of finding someone else?"

"Your confidence is still growing."

"And I'm _confident_ in _you_. I don't want anyone else, Charles." Charles felt all air leave him when he felt the familiar sensation of her lips against his. It was so light, it seemed like she hadn't kissed him at all. Sam became startled from feeling something wet drop down her cheek, her eyes fluttering open to find those ocean eyes hiding behind lids because he was afraid to show her the heartbreak. "Charles." He visibly flinched at his name. "Look at me, love." Sam's choice of pet name familiar given that Charles had called her that aplenty and he cursed her for using it to coax him...yet there he was showing her the storm in his eyes. Hurricanes of a heartache that Sam didn't know how to fix. She could see in just this stare what his ex-wife did to him — leaving behind a broken man who kicked and clawed and bled to piece himself back together only for her to shatter him again. Sam felt herself crying too. Her heart broke for the blond and all she wanted to do was heal him but little did she know that her kindness was mending him already. It's what Charles was afraid of. Sam's neverending kindness and warmth that seemed to pick up each piece of his battered and shattered heart and placed each one in place with delicacy that he had never experienced. Charles realized that Sam wasn't looking to _fix_ him but _support_ him while still helping him mend the damages. What did he do to deserve the little woman that stayed in his arms? Was he really worthy of this love? A love so gentle, he became clay once more for her to mold him not in her image but in an image that she knew he could become better? Charles saw her potential...it dawned on him she saw his too.

He couldn't hold it in anymore and fell into her right there on the floor. Sam ready for him as she held him tight, taking her nails against his scalp. She absorbed his heartache like her life depended on it, refusing to let him carry the burden on his own. Sam wouldn't let him fight alone anymore. She was young and many would say she was biting off more than what she could chew but that's what people did when they loved someone...right?

Sam never saw this side of Charles — body an earthquake of shaking sobs, agony shouting in the crook of her neck, hot tears lost in her hair and skin. This pained heart would be a distant memory soon but for now, she allowed him to grip her in a bone breaking embrace. An arm around her waist and a hand lost in her hair. "I've got you." Sam whimpered in his ear. Charles wanted to be mindful that his little lamb probably had a hard time breathing however, given her squeezing him close, the blond, in his clouded mind, figured she wasn't letting go and he was so grateful for that. He didn't want her to let go...ever. How selfish he'd become.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Charles was pressed into Sam on the sofa, breath light now after recovering some time after the episode. Charles' heart full but still holding a dull painful throb with each beat as Sam placed on a bit of classical music for background noise. Bowser beside them on the floor. "Samara, I'm—"

"If you're about to apologise, don't you flipping dare, Charles Jones." Her tone firm but soft causing the corner of his lips to quirk upwards. "I'm glad that happened. You always make it a point to hide her away but she's part of your story. It's okay to still care about her." Charles couldn't bring himself to cry anymore, he didn't think it was possible. His eyes already red and puffy, he didn't think his body could produce more so instead, he continued to lay there against her chest so his little lamb could continue her comfort. "I don't want to care anymore."

"I want you to."

"You were worried that I did."

"I was jealous and scared that you still loved her. I was scared that if she said just the right things... you'd leave me." _She was being selfish too._ "I hate myself for even being that selfish."

"You'd let me go that easily?" Charles looked up into the muddy pools that made his knees go weak, her glasses long forgotten and placed aside. "If it meant you being happy, yes."

"Your kindness will hurt you in the end, Bunty."

"I don't mind if it's you. At least I know I did my best to offer you everything." Charles didn't know what else to do but to capture the familiar and comforting feel of her lips. He didn't know what he did to deserve this beacon of light and hope. Was it the years of agony and loneliness? Is that what gifted him this treasure? He would never know and he wasn't going to question it. Gweneth was a chapter passed with a heart to heal and Sam would help him do that.

Sam smiled at him once she pulled away, "Hungry?"

"Yes but not for food."

"There's that cheekiness I was waiting for." Charles smiled, his melancholy emotions ebbing away little by little, an effect only his Bunty could provide. He would do right by her. He would do everything he can not to fail her, not realizing that Sam had already seen him as a success

**Author's Note:**

> Les, thank you again for starting this outline and helping me figure out where to take it. I love you!


End file.
